Conclusiones
by Koneko Matsumoto
Summary: Ese día tuvo una conclusión que ella no esperaba.


**GENTE BONITA! Holas señoras y señores. Y yo aquí trayendo mi primer OneShot y especificamente de SoulSilverShipping ouo Es tan hermosho! Amo esta pareja y no estoy segura de si estará bien o no, así que vosotros solo dejadme un review a ver como esta.**

**_A__cepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas_**.  


* * *

Hacía un día bastante normal en Ciudad Trigal, estaba fresco ya que apenas se había ido el invierno. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, era medio día y los pájaros cantaban al son de la felicidad de las personas de ese día en la calle. Bueno, no todos rebosaban de alegría ese día específicamente. Era 14 de febrero y ella se encontraba sola. Ese día se burlaba de ella. La joven entrenadora actual campeona de la Liga se encontraba sola. Sus amigos estaban todos ocupados:

*Gold estaba con Crys, estuvo semanas rogándole para salir. Quien sabe que habrá hecho para que aceptara.

*Red había invitado a Yellow a salir con el motivo del día del Amor y la Amistad. Sinceramente el chico nunca se daría cuenta.

*Blue persuadió a Green para que saliera de su encierro en el gimnasio e ir a algún lado, juntos.

*Ruby y Sapphire, a saber dónde andaban esos dos. Pero estaban juntos, eso ya era obvio.

*Diamond y Pearl estaban ese día atendiendo a Platinum, aunque en realidad siempre la trataban bien.

Primera conclusión: Estaba completamente sola ese día.

Ustedes dirán: Allí falta alguien. Si, y ese alguien es un chico pelirrojo de ojos plateados de mal carácter que a ella le encantaba, pero él no estaba. La última vez que lo había visto el solo le dijo que algún día la vencería y se fue, no lo había visto más. Ella no estaba segura de que sentía el por ella, ya que siempre era frio y distante, pero ella sabía que en el fondo era un chico dulce y amable. Suspiró, sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer para que el guste de ella; de una forma u otra ella tal vez no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo, pues como ya mencioné él había desaparecido.

Crystal la llamó un par de veces preocupada porque estaba sola, ella solo le decía que disfrutara de su acto comunitario anual con Gold y que estaba bien.

Mientras caminaba vio una tienda muy bonita y femenina, por así decirlo. Entró y pudo confirmar que se veía mejor por dentro. Ojeó todo lo que vendían: Peluches de varios Pokemon, lentes de sol, muy lindos por cierto, unas cuantas gorras… Y por último vio unos lazos para el cabello, eran muy bonitos y de su color favorito que era el rojo. Decidió comprarlos, el dinero le alcanzaba. Además de eso compró unos cuantos dulces. De inmediato en cuanto los pagó se quitó la gorra y la guardo en su bolso y se colocó ambos lazos en las coletas. Se miró en la ventana de la tienda, no se equivocaba, le quedaban lindos. "¿Qué diría Silver si me viera?" Pensó por un momento, sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento tan tonto y siguió caminando.

Segunda conclusión del día: Era una completa tonta.

Luego de un rato se decidió a cruzar la calle, sin embargo no logró darse cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde y que justamente un camión pasaba por ahí…

(…)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el impacto esperado nunca llegó, alguien la había empujado.

-¡Tonta!- Le gritó una voz conocida, la persona que la había empujado no era nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Silver…? – Se levantó del suelo y su salvador hizo lo mismo.- ¿Qué haces tú-?

-¡Eso no importa! – Le dijo en un todo de voz bastante alto apretando los puños, Lyra se asustó.- ¿Si no hubiera llegado que crees que te habría pasado?

Las personas empezaron a amontonarse alrededor de la escena. El conductor del camión se bajó de inmediato y al ver que la chica estaba bien suspiró aliviado.

Silver, al notar tanta atención tomó a Lyra de la muñeca y la sacó de ahí. Afortunadamente estaban cerca de la salida a la ruta 35, la cual no era muy larga. En cuanto Silver se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su muñeca la soltó y se sonrojó un poco, algo que le pareció muy extraño a la castaña. Lyra solo se preguntaba a donde iban, el único sitio que conocía que quedara en esa dirección era el Parque Nacional.

-A dónde vamos podremos hablar sin tanta gente molesta.- Dijo como si leyera la mente de la muchacha la cual solo asintió lentamente, luego dirigió su vista al camino y sonrió, estaba feliz de poder verle de nuevo.

Tercera conclusión: Era difícil saber que quería el chico.

Rápidamente llegaron, al parecer el parque estaba un poco solo, algo raro al ser la fecha que era. Silver se sentó en una banca como si estuviera cansado y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha a la vez que su brazo se apoyaba de, bueno, el apoyabrazos.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- Dijo Lyra mientras se ponía en frente de él. El la miró y frunció el ceño.

-No te importa.- Lyra se molestó por la actitud del chico, hacía unos momentos parecía preocupado pero ya se había recuperado.

-Y ¿Qué hacías en Ciudad Trigal?

-No vagar como tonto, como tú.

-Hmp, yo solo me intereso por lo que haces.

-A mí no me interesa lo que tú hagas con tu vida, así que no deberías interesarte por la mía.

-Pues parece que yo si te interesa ya que me salvaste la vida.- Lyra se sentó a un lado y el solo volteó par que no viera lo ruborizado que estaba.

-Somos rivales, pero tampoco es que quiera que mueras…- Lyra solo sonrió, Silver en realidad si le importaba lo que le pasara.- Fui a Ciudad Azafrán en Kanto, para evitarme la caminata tomé el Magnetotren.

Cuarta conclusión: Silver –casi- nunca era sincero.

Lyra quedó cayada unos instantes y luego su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

-Silver…

-Dime.- El silencio que había durado poco ya había empezado a gustarle.

-¿Qué soy para ti?- La cara de Silver se había vuelto más colorada que nunca, el trató de ignorar aquella pregunta pero Lyra se le acercó más esperando la respuesta.

-Solo una chica muy escandalosa…- Lyra solo lo miró fijamente, ella ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba mintiendo con todas las de la ley, Lyra decidió seguirle el juego a ver como reaccionaba.

-¿Enserio…?- Puso una cara de decepción, Silver se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica mientras esta reía internamente.- ¿Nada más, Silvy?

La cara de tristeza y las pequeñas lágrimas que parecían querer salir de los ojos de Lyra hacían Silver se sintiera extraño. Lyra se levantó cabizbaja (Aun actuando) y parecía tener la intención de irse pero Silver la tomó de la muñeca.

-Una gran amiga…

Esa respuesta si la decepcionó de verdad, porque no estaba segura de sí mentía o no. Para su sorpresa, Silver se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos, pero su mirada era diferente al de otras veces, esta era sincera y bastante decidida. Silver rápidamente tomó su rostro suavemente y le planto un beso en los labios. No duró mucho, pero no era algo que el pelirrojo hiciera naturalmente. Lyra sin embargo rodeó su cuello con los brazos y volvió a capturar sus labios, pero esta vez el beso duró más tiempo que el anterior. Se separaron por falta de aire, Silver no tardó en ponerse rojo como un tomate, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-También eres especial para mí, tonto.- Lyra juntó su frente con la de Silver y sonrió, el chico solo no podía cambiar su ceño fruncido, Lyra siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

Lyra llegó en ese momento a otra conclusión:

_Ese era el mejor San Valentín de su vida.  
_  
- ¿Sabes Lyra?

- ¿Qué?

- Te quedan bien los lazos.

Última conclusión: Los lazos fueron una buena inversión.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Y eso fue el OneShot de Neko, el primero que he hecho (Ay quedo tan boneto) Es akshkjghsxnxndshxsaxndn -El teclado sabe a que me refiero-**

Como ya dije amo esta pareja y quise hacer esto a ver que tal. Se me había ocurrido pero no sabía que pareja poner así que lo dejé a la suerte. Originalmente tenía a Blue, pero esa es otra historia que pondré algun día. .3. Un abrazo, dejenme un Review, Bye-bye

**_A__cepto piedras, tomates y rosas con espinas_**.  



End file.
